Draco Escort Service Traducción
by Traduccion Lagrimas del Fenix
Summary: Traducción Autorizada por Cheryl Dyson. El Trabajo de Draco Malfoy es escoltar a los viajeros a través de territorios peligrosos después de la guerra. Harry Potter se ve obligado a contratar sus servicios, pero su destino no es exactamente el que Draco tenía en mente. Esto no tiene nada que ver con el servicios de acompañantes al estilo de Las Vegas!
1. Chapter 1

**DRACO ESCORT SERVICE**

**ENLACE AL FIC ORIGINAL:** s/3428929/1/Dracos_Escort_Service

**AUTOR:** Cheryl Dyson.

**TRADUCCIÓN:** Grupo Traducciones Lagrimas del Fenix - Meliza Malfoy

**BETA: **Bellatrix_2009

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama pertenece unica y exclusivamente a Cheryl Dyson, sólo la traducción de nuestro grupo.

**RESUMEN:** El Trabajo de Draco Malfoy es escoltar a los viajeros a través de territorios peligrosos después de la guerra. Harry Potter se ve obligado a contratar sus servicios, pero su destino no es exactamente el que Draco tenía en mente. Esto no tiene nada que ver con el servicios de acompañantes al estilo de Las Vegas!

**CAPITULO 1**

Harry estaba furioso.

—¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no!— gritó. — ¡Tiene que haber alguien más!

—Es el mejor— insistió Lupin. —Ya revisamos su trabajo.

— ¿Draco Malfoy ya fue revisado? — Harry explotó. — ¿Quien lo dice? El bastardo ha hecho de todo para hacer mi vida un infierno viviente, hasta más que Voldemort!

—Él era un niño, Harry. Está arrepentido de sus acciones y se ha resarcido una y otra vez. ¡Por Dios, Harry, lo perdió todo por culpa de Voldemort!

— ¡Yo también!— Bramó Harry. — ¡Por lo menos Malfoy pudo crecer con sus padres! ¡Tuvo una maldita infancia decente!

— ¿No crees que eso hace que su pérdida sea aún más insoportable?— Lupin le gritó.

— ¡NO ME IMPORTA!

Lupin alzó las manos. Harry lo fulminó con la mirada.

— Voy a ir solo— decidió Harry firmemente.

— No lo puedes hacer.— Las palabras de Lupin fueron como una bofetada en la cara, aunque eran ciertas.

—Pues mira como lo hago — Harry lo desafió.

—No se puede hablar contigo cuando te pones así— replicó Lupin. —Llámame cuando recuperes tu madurez.

Lupin se marchó. Harry hizo un gesto grosero a la espalda de Lupin y luego se sentó en una silla. Apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y puso su cabeza entre las manos en señal de frustración. Después de un momento, se levantó y subió las escaleras hacia su habitación.

El número Doce de Grimmauld Place había cambiado notablemente en los cuatro años desde que Harry lo había heredado. Después de un año de limpiar, pulir y desarmar el lugar hasta dejarlo casi desnudo, apenas se parecía a la antigua residencia oscura y tenebrosa de las generaciones de los Black. Un día, en un arranque de ira abrumadora, Harry había tomado un martillo y se había ido en contra de la pared que sostenía el retrato de la Señora Black. Él había pulverizado la pared, el marco y la pintura, machacando por mucho tiempo después de que los gritos de la madre de Sirius fueron silenciados para siempre. Lupin y los gemelos Weasley lo habían encontrado sentado en los escombros, agotado pero satisfecho.

Había dejado abierta la pared y luego eliminado la que separaba la cocina y el comedor.  
Cuando tuvo tiempo quitó la mayor cantidad de madera oscura en la casa como fuera posible, sustituyéndola por roble claro o pintando encima de esta de color blanco. Él sabía que Sirius lo habría aprobado.

El dormitorio principal había sido completamente renovado, los pisos, paredes, cortinas, muebles y ropa de cama. La habitación brillaba con pálidos colores neutros y la ropa de cama color crema acentuada con rojo Gryffindor y dorado. Harry se lanzó sobre la cama.

Fulminó con la mirada el techo mientras pensaba en Draco Malfoy. La única persona que había odiado más era Severus Snape. Incluso Voldemort había llegado a un pálido tercer lugar en comparación con los dos. Las cosas habían cambiado mucho en el Mundo Mágico desde la muerte de Dumbledore hace tres años.

La guerra había comenzado poco después. Y todos se referían a ella como La Gran Guerra Mágica, aunque no hubo nada de grandiosa en ella, excepto la escala de la destrucción.

Los motivos de Lord Voldemort no habían quedado claros. Él parecía contento con causar matanzas y destruir todo lo que pudiera encontrar. Hombres lobo y trolls se habían multiplicado como conejos. Hubo tantos ataques de hombres lobo que los muggles lo atribuyeron a una especie de enfermedad epidémica. Los Mortífagos mataron a todos los miembros del Ministerio que pudieron encontrar. Aquellos que quedaron lucharon una batalla perdida tratando de contener a los hombres lobo y mantener a los muggles en la oscuridad sobre el Mundo Mágico.

Harry Potter se concentró en encontrar y destruir los Horrocruxes de Voldemort, dejando a un puñado de desmoralizados miembros de la Orden tratando de detener a los Mortífagos. Ninguno de ellos entendió por qué el elegido los había abandonado en su momento de necesidad, nadie, solo Lupin, a quien Harry le había confiado finalmente todo.

Entusiasmado por tener una victoria tras otra, Voldemort se embriagó de poder. Reclutó nuevos Mortífagos para la causa y de alguna manera ellos descubrieron la forma de controlar la red Flu. Casi de la noche a la mañana se dejó de viajar por chimenea ya que una de cada cuatro oportunidades enviaría al viajero a una chimenea en Timbuktu, Siberia o una cueva en Perú.

Después Voldemort puso su mirada en las Apariciones. Le llevó un año, pero finalmente logró contaminar las mismas fuerzas de la naturaleza, no sólo las utilizadas para aparecerse, sino casi todos los factores mágicos. Receptáculos de magia negra se cernían sobre muchas áreas, especialmente en aquellas con un gran número de magos. Se volvió peligroso ejecutar hechizos en esas regiones, los efectos podían ser anulados, aumentados o distorsionados. Muchos magos habían volado en pedazos, habían sido enviados a cientos de kilómetros de su destino, o aparecido en partes dentro de objetos.

Como el transportarse se hacía casi imposible, el Ministerio luchó por controlarlo tratando de regular la creación de Trasladadores, el único método que quedaba de transporte instantáneo. Rufus Scrimgeour y los ministros restantes lanzaron un hechizo nulificador alrededor de todo Londres para evitar la entrada por Traslador. Luego hicieron lo mismo con cualquier destino común en Gran Bretaña bajo el pretexto de evitar que Voldemort manipule el transporte en Traslador. Funcionó. Voldemort no tenía necesidad de interrumpir los trasladores ya que el Ministerio los había echo inútiles.

Muy disminuidos los miembros de la Orden y todos los demás que se oponían a Voldemort libraron una batalla campal cerca de Hogwarts, el cual Voldemort estaba decidido a destruir. Después de lanzarle a los gigantes, los trollas y magia, logró hacer una brecha en las paredes e invadir el castillo.

Harry y sus amigos por fin llegaron y la batalla resonaba a lo lejos a través de los pasillos vacíos. La escuela había estado cerrada para los estudiantes después de que el descarrilamiento del expreso de Hogwarts había matado a cinco estudiantes, antes del séptimo año de Harry -que había sido el acto que comenzó la guerra.

Harry y Voldemort se habían enfrentado entre sí, pero Harry ya no era un niño. Él había aprendido mucho durante la búsqueda y destrucción de los Horrocruxes. Tiró cada hechizo de su arsenal en contra de la encarnación del mal en forma de Tom Riddle pero esta vez él no estaba solo. Ron y Hermione estaban junto a él lanzando todo lo que tenían. A ellos se unieron otros -Neville, Luna, Dean, Angelina, y la mayoría de los miembros del Ejército de Dumbledore. Durante la batalla, Ginny Weasley se arrojó en frente de un rayo asesino que era para Harry quién estalló por completo.

Por medios desconocidos, Harry absorbió la energía mágica de todos y todo a su alrededor antes de volar a Voldemort en pedazos tan pequeños que se asemejaban al polvo. El último recuerdo consciente de Harry fue la risa de Voldemort. Ellos siempre habían asumido que Voldemort había creado siete Horrocruxes; siete que Harry sabía habían sido destruidos. Se habían equivocado.

El extraño efecto de la magia de Harry lo había dejado drenado. Apenas podía producir un simple hechizo Lumos. Todos habían creído que el efecto sería temporal. Después de seis meses, dejaron de confiar en ello.

Como Voldemort había convertido en forma de vapor y los Mortífagos estaban muertos o encarcelados después de la batalla en Hogwarts, todo el mundo trató de volver a sus vidas. No fue así de simple, sin embargo. La magia negra estaba asechando y creciendo. La Aparición era muy peligrosa. La Red Flu fue abandonada. Horribles criaturas se multiplicaron y se esparcieron por los bosques.

La escuela volvió a abrir, pero el Expreso de Hogwarts funcionaba solamente dos veces al año, muy bien custodiado por un ejército de Aurores. El Ministerio se quedó encerrado en Londres, seguro y aislado.

Harry, ahora prácticamente un Squib, continuó su búsqueda obsesiva de los Horrocrux que faltaban, rezando para que sólo hubiera uno. Sus amigos le siguieron la corriente por algún tiempo, pero con el paso de los meses lo abandonaron para vivir sus propias vidas. Ron y Hermione se casaron y se mudaron a Ottery St. Catchpole, cerca de la Madriguera, ahora la casa de Bill y Fleur y sus hijos, desde la muerte de Arthur y Molly en la guerra.

Lupin y Tonks, también casados, se había mudado con Harry. Para que no estuviera solo, decían, pero él sabía que era para mantener un ojo sobre él. Para mantenerlo a salvo.

**ooOooooOooooOooooOooooOoo**

Ahora, Harry finalmente tenía una pista sobre el último Horrocrux, pero no se atrevió a decirle a nadie, porque todos le prohibirían ir. En cambio, le había dicho a Lupin que quería devolver la espada de Gryffindor en Hogwarts, lo cual que había generado bastante polémica. Lupin insistía en que esperara a que la escuela comenzara a fin de que Harry pudiera tomar el tren. Harry luchó hasta que Lupin acordó que podía ir en escoba, pero sólo con una escolta. Y ahora esto.

Draco Malfoy había sobrevivido a la guerra. Sus padres y su casa no habían tenido tanta suerte. Malfoy Manor había sido incautada por el Ministerio, para después quemarse hasta los cimientos. Snape había matado a Lucius por razones desconocidas y accidentalmente asesinó a Narcissa cuando ella se volvió loca de dolor. Neville Longbottom había matado a Snape durante la batalla final.

Harry maldijo. Draco se había vuelto contra los Mortífagos en la batalla final. Él había traído sin ayuda a Mulciber, Avery, Nott, y McNair. Había matado a Bellatrix Lestrange, quien se volvió aún más loca de lo normal después de la aparente destrucción de Voldemort. Una vez terminada la guerra, Malfoy había iniciado un servicio de escolta, guiando a quienes viajaban en escoba por zonas peligrosas, evitando los receptáculos de magia negra y eliminando las amenazas. Varios otros habían comenzado similares empresas lucrativas, pero al parecer ninguno de ellos era lo suficientemente satisfactorio para Lupin.

Sin embargo, aun siendo obligado a viajar con ese idiota pomposo, arrogante, era mejor que quedarse en Londres un día más. Harry golpeó sus puños en la cama un par de veces y luego fue a buscar a Lupin.


	2. Chapter 2

**ENLACE AL FIC ORIGINAL: **s/3428929/1/Dracos_Escort_Service

**AUTOR:**Cheryl Dyson.

**TRADUCCIÓN:**Grupo Traducciones Lagrimas del Fenix - Doctor O

**BETA: **Bellatrix_2009

**DISCLAIMER:**Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama pertenece unica y exclusivamente a Cheryl Dyson, sólo la traducción de nuestro grupo.

**RESUMEN:**El Trabajo de Draco Malfoy es escoltar a los viajeros a través de territorios peligrosos después de la guerra. Harry Potter se ve obligado a contratar sus servicios, pero su destino no es exactamente el que Draco tenía en mente. Esto no tiene nada que ver con el servicios de acompañantes al estilo de Las Vegas!

**CAPITULO 2**

Así fue como Harry Potter estuvo de pie en el largo camino estéril a las afueras de Londres con una escoba en la mano y una gran espada a la espalda. También llevaba una mochila y un manto largo y negro.

Era el atardecer, y estaba nublado, así que no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que una escoba descendiera del cielo y revelara a Draco Malfoy. Saltó de su escoba ligero como una pluma y los dos viejos enemigos se observaron uno al otro con los ojos entrecerrados.

Malfoy estaba diferente de cuando era más joven. Parecía más alto, delgado y musculoso. Su pelo platinado estaba más largo, cepillando sus hombros y colgando sobre su frente a centímetros de ocultar sus ojos grises. Su rostro era una fría hermosura como siempre. Llevaba un traje, obviamente inspirado en el Quidditch. Pantalones negros de cuero metido en sus altas botas negras. Su camisa verde esmeralda tenía parches de cuero en los codos y sobre sus hombros colgaba una capa con capucha, a pesar de que la capucha había sido echada hacia atrás en el momento de su llegada. Sus manos -envueltas en guantes de cuero negro- se apoderaron de su escoba.

—Potter— dijo finalmente sin inflexión.

—Malfoy—contestó Harry en el mismo tono.

—¿Irás a Howarts, entonces?

—No exactamente.

Malfoy arqueó una ceja, pero no dijo nada.

—Tengo que ir a Norwich. O cerca de allí, de todos modos.

—Una región muy peligrosa — dijo Malfoy con cuidado.

—Te pagaré el doble de lo que tú y Lupin acordaron.

—Triple.

Harry frunció el ceño, a sabiendas de que Malfoy no necesitaba el dinero. Simplemente seguía siendo el típico idiota.

—Está bien— le espetó.

Malfoy se encogió de hombros y se subió a su escoba. Harry inició el vuelo por su cuenta y por un instante sintió la indescriptible alegría de volar. Gracias a Dios esa capacidad no le había abandonado.

Se dirigieron hacia el noreste, y casi inmediatamente se convirtió en una carrera. Pronto iban a toda velocidad uno al lado del otro sobre las copas de los árboles, arbustos, colinas y estanques. Harry parecía no ser capaz de mantener una ventaja y se pasaron entre sí varias veces hasta que Malfoy hizo un gesto hacia él y se detuvo.

—Puede ser un poco arriesgado mas adelante. Mantén la calma.

Malfoy salió disparado a toda velocidad de nuevo después de transmitir la críptica advertencia. Harry volo tras él y ambos mantuvieron una altura de no más de dos metros del suelo. El viaje transcurrió sin complicaciones por la mayor parte de una hora, por lo que Harry no estaba preparado cuando la escoba fue retirada repentinamente de debajo de él. Harry salió volando –sin la escoba- y aterrizó en un parche de brezo.

Se quedó quieto por un momento tratando de recuperar el aliento. La cara de Malfoy apareció por encima de él.

—¿Vivo Potter?— Draco le preguntó con curiosidad. Harry le miró, pero se puso de pie.

—Podrías haber mencionado que "arriesgado" significaba que me arrancarían la escoba de las manos—dijo. Se preparó para convocar la escoba y se sonrojó cuando realizó el hechizo sin éxito y recordó que no podía hacer ni siquiera un simple "Accio" para traerla a sus manos.

Malfoy la convocó.

—No es así. A veces se va hacia el frente, o comienzas a dar vueltas. O te pone de cabeza, a veces nada. Es impredecible.

Harry se sorprendió de la racional respuesta. Había esperado algo despectivo o hilarante. Harry se montó y comenzaron de nuevo.

La próxima vez estuvo preparado. La escoba de repente se desvió tres metros pero Harry la devolvió rápidamente a su posición. Alcanzó a ver a Malfoy quien estaba luchando su propia batalla. Su escoba había dado tres vueltas completas hacia atrás, viéndose como un abanico aplanado. Por milagro Malfoy se mantuvo y recuperó el control. Draco en verdad podía volar espléndidamente, Harry tenía que admitirlo. Malfoy le echó una ojeada sobre su hombro, cabeceó de forma cortante, y procedió a seguir. Cuando vieron una desconocida marca Malfoy voló más alto sin dirigirle una palabra y Harry asumió que el peligro habia pasado y se le unió.

Volaron hasta que la oscuridad fue completa y se les dificultaba ver lo que estaba enfrente, incluso cosas de gran tamaño. Malfoy se lanzó volando hacia atrás para emparejarse al lado de Harry e hizo un movimiento de corte. Harry lo siguió hasta el suelo.

—La luna no se levantará por un tiempo. Una vez que lo haga debería ser suficiente luz para ver, si es que deseas continuar. ¿Has comido?

La pregunta era superficial. Harry sabía que a Malfoy no le importaba, pero parecía determinado a tratar a Harry como un cliente normal.

—Estoy bien— contestó, mirando a su alrededor. Estaban en un hueco a través del cual fluía una pequeña corriente. Harry se arrodilló cerca de la orilla y se lavó las manos. Se puso de pie y le echó una ojeada a Malfoy mientras se secaba con su capa. Malfoy se había quitado la capa y el morral y se estiraba las torceduras de sus hombros.

Harry siguió su ejemplo y se quitó su propia capa. Tiró su mochila al suelo y desabrochó la espada de Gryffindor. Malfoy se volvió sorprendido. Harry suprimió un suspiro de alivio. La maldita cosa era pesada. Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo y dejó que su cabeza se hundiera hasta el pecho, tirando y soltando los músculos del cuello con una mano. Se alegró de que se hubieran detenido.

**ooOooooOooooOooooOooooOoo**

Draco miró a Harry, desplomado en el suelo como una sombra cansada. No lucía como el héroe del Mundo Mágico. Era prácticamente un Squib. El hombre lobo había mencionado la pérdida de poder de Potter. Draco se preguntó si Harry pensaba que valía la pena. Claro Voldemort se había ido, pero el costo... era inimaginable. Quizás fuera más fácil para Potter, quien había vivido como un Muggle durante los primeros once años de su vida.

Draco sacudió la cabeza. De todos modos, era horrible, pero al menos no podría haber pasado a una alguien mejor. Si Draco hubiera podido solicitar que alguien perdiera sus poderes, Harry Potter habría encabezado la lista. El hijo de puta todavía podía volar, sin embargo. Draco había estado llevando a cabo lo suyo, pero no había sido fácil.

Potter se quedó dónde estaba, la cabeza inclinada como en un estado zen. Draco sacó un odre de agua de su mochila y dio un largo trago antes de que caminara y lo llenara de nuevo en la corriente. Cuando pasó junto a Potter, la oscura cabeza se levantó y Harry vio a Draco sin hablar.

Draco cerró el odre de agua cuando se puso de pie y vio un rayo de luna coronando el horizonte. Suspiró. Iba a ser un largo viaje si ni siquiera podían hablarse el uno al otro. No es que en realidad tuviera algo que decirle al Elegido, pero era molesto que ni siquiera pudiera darle un buen insulto. ¿Cómo se defendería Potter? ¿Un Maleficio de escozor? Era triste.

Cuando la luna estaba casi despejada en el horizonte, Draco se encogió de hombros, cogió su mochila y se cubrió con su capa. Potter se levantó sin hacer comentarios e hizo lo mismo después de abrocharse la espada de primero. Draco se subió a su escoba. Se preguntó si debería alertar a Potter – tenían un terreno peligroso que cruzar y todavía muchas horas para dejar de volar. No sería un viaje fácil. Se imaginó aquel fulgor terco de Potter que siempre le superaba y supo que era una pérdida de tiempo.

Salieron en la noche sin decir una palabra.

Draco sintió algo... fuera. Redujo la velocidad, había aprendido a la manera difícil a nunca ignorar una premonición. No había estado tan al Este en mucho tiempo y no estaba tan familiarizado con los peligros.

Gesticuló brusco hacia Potter que desaceleró sin preguntar. Al menos, la caída de Potter lo había instruido a prestar atención. Malfoy desaceleró aún más. La sensación extraña había crecido a una inquietud real, se detuvo y se bajó. Harry hizo lo mismo y aún así no hizo preguntas, lo que estaba bien para Draco, que no tenía ninguna respuesta.

Draco puso su escoba en el suelo e hizo un gesto a Potter para que se quedara atrás. Draco caminó con cautela. Seis metros, luego diez, y luego un abismo se abrió a sus pies, extendiéndose lejos del claro de luna, como la boca del infierno. Draco podía sentir algo que le llamaba tirando de él hacia abajo. Frunció el ceño y volvió hacia Potter.

—Esto es malo— dijo sin preámbulos —He visto algo como esto una vez. Es un cañón mágico con algo repugnante - y hambriento - en la parte inferior. No sé qué, porque nunca me importó acercarme lo suficiente para averiguarlo. Va a tratar de derribarnos por cualquier medio.

—¿No podemos rodearlo?— Preguntó Harry. Draco sacudió la cabeza.

—Ahora que se ha fijado en nosotros nos seguirá.

—¿Un cañón nos seguirá?

Draco no dijo nada. Al parecer, Potter había sido sobreprotegido de algunas de las magias más sucias que habían surgido en el último par de años.

—¿Qué impedirá que nos siga si nos la arreglamos para atravesarlo?— Harry continuó.

—El bosque del otro lado— admitió Draco. —Esto tiene algo de reputación.

—Una mala reputación, supongo.

—Tú eres el que quería ir por este camino Potter. Un viaje a Hogwarts habría sido un pedazo de torta.

Harry suspiró explosivamente. —No tengo ninguna opción. ¿Cómo cruzaremos?

Para responder, Draco se quitó la capa y su mochila. A Potter no le iba a gustar la respuesta menos que a Draco.

—Haciendo algo inesperado. Dame tu escoba.

Potter sin palabras le entregó su escoba. Draco echó unos cuantos hechizos y las ató juntas antes de que azotara su paquete frente a las manijas atadas. Hizo lo mismo con el paquete de Potter, colocándolo en la parte trasera. Levitó el artilugio para comprobar el equilibrio. Harry lucia lejos de estar contento.

—¿Esperas que viajemos juntos?— Preguntó secamente.

—No me emociona la idea tampoco, Potter. Pero esta cosa nos agarrará como moscas sobre un estanque infestado de sapos si tratamos de cruzar solos. De esta manera, nuestras habilidades estarán combinadas. Tú por supuesto, tienes que seguir mi ejemplo. Incluso los dos trabajando juntos, no será fácil.

Cuando las escobas estaban seguras y Draco se mostró satisfecho con el aparato, miró a Potter.

—Asegúrate de que la espada esté bien apretada y no se salga de la vaina si terminamos al revés.

Harry frunció el ceño, pero apretó la espada. Cuando ya no podía tardar más Draco se subió a las escobas.

—Terminemos con esto— dijo resignado.

NOTA TRADUCCIÓN: Muchas gracias a achan93, AnataYume, AranaTokashi, DarkPotterMalfoy, Dora Malena, , Linne-'Malfoy, Pretoriana, The darkness princess, muchas gracias por seguir la historia y espero verlos en los siguientes capitulos.


	3. Chapter 3

**DRACO ESCORT SERVICE**

**ENLACE AL FIC ORIGINAL:** s/3428929/1/Dracos_Escort_Service

**AUTOR:** Cheryl Dyson.

**TRADUCCIÓN:** Grupo Traducciones Lagrimas del Fenix - Meliza Malfoy

**BETA:** Bellatrix_2009

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama pertenece unica y exclusivamente a Cheryl Dyson, sólo la traducción de nuestro grupo.

**RESUMEN:** El Trabajo de Draco Malfoy es escoltar a los viajeros a través de territorios peligrosos después de la guerra. Harry Potter se ve obligado a contratar sus servicios, pero su destino no es exactamente el que Draco tenía en mente. Esto no tiene nada que ver con el servicios de acompañantes al estilo de Las Vegas!

**CAPITULO 3**

Harry se acercó de mala gana y se puso detrás de Malfoy. Francamente, la idea de estar tan cerca de Draco era casi peor que la opción de enfrentarse a lo que acechaba abajo.

Las escobas se levantaron y Harry se encontró a sí mismo agarrando a Malfoy con cautela por los hombros para mantener el equilibrio.

—Tendrás que hacerlo mejor que eso, Potter, o los dos estaremos muertos— dijo Malfoy con sequedad. La burla en su voz hizo que Harry entrara en acción más que las palabras. Él juró para sí mismo y cambió de puesto hacia adelante hasta que se presionó firmemente contra la espalda de Malfoy y los muslos de Draco descansaban sobre él. Movió sus manos hacia abajo para sostenerse de la cintura del rubio. Afortunadamente, Malfoy mantuvo sus comentarios para sí mismo, por una vez, y comenzó a cruzar el enorme abismo.

Fue una pesadilla más allá de lo que creían. De repente, una fuerza tangible había tratado de enviarlos de un tirón hacia las profundidades. Harry y Malfoy se esforzaban por mantener las escobas en alto y en el camino. Fueron liberados de pronto y se dispararon hacia arriba. Antes de que pudieran recuperarse, los arrojaron hacia un lado y comenzaron a girar en un círculo vertiginoso.

Harry se encontró con sus brazos envueltos fuertemente alrededor de la cintura de Draco mientras se aferraba al Slytherin como un koala bebé. Su rostro apretado fuertemente contra la parte posterior del cuello de Malfoy. Podía sentir cada cambio de peso de Draco, gracias a Dios, porque así podía anticipar sus movimientos.

Sacaron la vuelta y luego Draco los envió en forma de bucle, un círculo de alta velocidad que de repente se detuvo. Se sumergieron directamente hacia abajo. La fuerza malévola parecía tan sorprendida como Harry, que sintió la presión en contra de ellos para liberarla en el más mínimo instante. Harry prestó su fuerza a Malfoy, confiando de repente en él implícitamente. Draco respondió dirigiendo las escobas hacia arriba, al borde del cañón a una velocidad mayor de la que Harry había volado nunca.

Se precipitaron fuera del abismo y Harry sintió una nube de rabia tangible que los seguía. Sobrevolaron a través de los árboles y luego Harry se sorprendió por la sensación de ingravidez que sintió. Empezaron a caer, viajando increíblemente rápido.

Draco le arrebató su varita mágica y logró lanzar un hechizo antes de que se estrellaran contra los árboles. Se detuvieron como si chocaran contra un banco de nieve, accidentado, pero no doloroso, hasta que cayeron al suelo.

Harry y Malfoy cayeron uno al lado del otro y se quedaron inmóviles por un momento aturdidos. Harry se estremeció con el esfuerzo y goteaba de sudor. Cerró los ojos y trató de recobrar el aliento. Oyó el jadeo del Slytherin.

— ¿Potter?— Draco dijo después de que su respiración había vuelto casi a la normalidad. Harry abrió los ojos y miró a las copas de los árboles visibles por encima y más allá de las estrellas.

— ¿Sí?

— Estás sobre mi cabello.

Las palabras sacudieron a Harry con el conocimiento de que estaba desagradablemente demasiado cerca de Malfoy. Sus cabezas se estaban tocando y el pelo plateado de Malfoy estaba atrapado debajo de la cabeza de Harry. La capa de Malfoy estaba amontonada debajo de la espalda de Harry. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta y se puso en pie. Malfoy se levantó lentamente.

— Desata las escobas mientras averiguo dónde estamos— ordenó Malfoy mientras se quitaba el polvo meticulosamente. Los ojos de Harry se estrecharon por el tono de mando. Draco captó la mirada y sonrió con satisfacción, la primera vez que Harry había visto la expresión familiar en años —A menos que quieras viajar conmigo un poco más — dijo Malfoy arrastrando las palabras sugestivamente.

—Gilipollas— murmuró Harry y comenzó a trabajar en los nudos, mientras que Malfoy desaparecía entre los árboles.

**ooOooooOooooOooooOooooOoo**

Draco caminó con cautela por el bosque, teniendo precaución de tomar nota de su camino con el fin de volver sobre sus pasos. No detectó ningún peligro al salir del abismo, al parecer había tomado con cuidado la amenaza. Tenía la esperanza de encontrar un claro decente para que pudieran acampar durante la noche. El viaje a través del cañón le había agotado. El día de Draco había estado ocupado mucho antes de que se reuniera con Potter.

Un sonido suave lo hizo congelarse. Se dio media vuelta y lanzó un hechizo de luz brillante con su varita. Una muchacha estaba cerca, apoyada en un árbol. Ella no se inmutó con la luz. Llevaba una combinación pequeña de un vestido verde. Su cabello era de color marrón y miel con bucles hasta la esbelta cintura. Una sonrisa curvó sus labios, del color de las grosellas rojas.

—Hola, guapo— ronroneó. Draco no se relajó. Era muy sospechoso encontrar una doncella de aspecto delicado merodeando por el bosque en medio de la noche. Ella se apartó del árbol.

—Hola — dijo Draco con cautela. — ¿Quién eres tú?

—Yo soy Betula— dijo y se detuvo. —Ven aquí para que pueda verte mejor.

Draco se acercó, sosteniendo en alto su luz.

Ella sonrió.

—Eres guapo! ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Sólo de paso. Estoy buscando un lugar para acampar, en este momento.

—Puedes estar conmigo—, ofreció ella y abrió los brazos como si le diera la bienvenida a su abrazo. —Ven. Dame un beso.

Draco sintió una compulsión abrumadora para hacer precisamente eso. Él luchó.

—Déjame encender un fuego rápido y me quedo un rato— dijo en voz baja. Ella se echó hacia atrás con un jadeo.

—¡Oh no! ¡No debes! No hagas fuego.

Draco se rió entre dientes.

—Driadas.*

Betula dio una patada al verse descubierta y le dio un bonito puchero.

— ¿No hay un beso?— - le preguntó.

—Definitivamente no hay beso— respondió rotundamente. Se relajó y atenuó su varita ligeramente. No había ningún peligro, siempre y cuando se quedara fuera del círculo de su árbol. — ¿Eres la criatura más peligrosa en este bosque?

Ella paseó en una trayectoria curvada a una corta distancia desde el tronco del árbol.

—Yo no soy peligrosa en absoluto, guapo. Ven aquí y te mostraré.

—No gracias. ¿No me dirás nada acerca de este lugar?

—No.— dijo Betula malhumorada.

—Está bien. Adiós, dríada.— Dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.

—¡Espera!— exclamó ella. Draco reprimió una sonrisa mientras se volvía para mirar hacia atrás. —Más adentro en el bosque, ten cuidado de comer y beber algo de lo que encontrarás allí.

—Quiero darte las gracias, Betula. Ese pequeño consejo es casi digno de un beso. Casi.

— ¿Tal vez puedas volver algún día?

—Si alguna vez tengo la necesidad de estar eternamente atrapado en un árbol, puedes contar con ello.

Él le lanzó un beso y volvió con Potter, quien estaba desplomado en el suelo como la imagen misma del agotamiento y la desesperación. Los ojos de Draco se estrecharon haciendo un análisis crítico de Potter. Estaba demasiado pálido y delgado de lo que Draco lo había visto. Necesitaba comer y descansar un poco, o lo más probable es que se desmayaría. El lugar actual era demasiado cerrado y rocoso... y muy cercano a las dríadas.  
Harry pareció darse cuenta de su presencia y la cabeza oscura se giró rápidamente. Potter se puso de pie rápidamente.

—Tenemos que avanzar un poco — dijo Draco.

—¿Podemos volar?

—No. Puede que no lo notaras cuando caímos. Este bosque anula el vuelo. Vamos a tener que salir caminando.  
Potter no hizo ningún comentario. Asintió con la cabeza, agarró la espada y la mochila, y cogió su escoba. Draco hizo lo mismo.

Él condujo a Potter hacia el árbol de la dríada, con la intención atravesar un poco más allá. Una joven apareció de repente en frente de Potter y se enganchó de él en un abrazo. Su cabello era de un color rojo vibrante y su cuerpo era ágil y hermoso.

—Soy Ilex— ronroneó. —¿Cuál es la prisa?

—No le des un beso a menos que sientas ganas de cultivar un tronco y hojas—, advirtió Draco, pero Potter ya había retrocedido. Pobre dríada pelirroja, probablemente no hubiera sido la mejor elección para su uso con Potter. —De hecho, es probablemente una muy buena idea no besar nada en este bosque.

— ¡No es justo, guapo!— Betula llamó desde detrás de ellos. — ¡No me dijiste que eran dos de vosotros!

Draco escondió su varita por un momento, sumergiéndolos en la oscuridad, y retrocedió para coger la muñeca de Harry. Sacó a Potter lejos de la dríada de pelo rojo.

—Me puedes dejar ir ahora—, dijo Potter después de unos pocos pasos.

Draco le soltó y sacó su varita. Lanzó otro Lumos y llevó a Potter por un rodeo más allá de los árboles. Ellos evitarían el encuentro con más dríadas de esa manera.

* Las dríadas son hadas de los árboles, con forma femenina, muy solitarias y de gran belleza. Se localizan en los bosques y se predispone que su vida gira en torno al tiempo de vida del árbol en el que residen.


	4. Chapter 4

**DRACO ESCORT SERVICE**

**ENLACE AL FIC ORIGINAL:** s/3428929/1/Dracos_Escort_Service

**AUTOR:** Cheryl Dyson.

**TRADUCCIÓN:** Grupo Traducciones Lagrimas del Fenix - Doctor O

**BETA: **Bellatrix_2009

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama pertenece unica y exclusivamente a Cheryl Dyson, sólo la traducción de nuestro grupo.

**RESUMEN:** El Trabajo de Draco Malfoy es escoltar a los viajeros a través de territorios peligrosos después de la guerra. Harry Potter se ve obligado a contratar sus servicios, pero su destino no es exactamente el que Draco tenía en mente. Esto no tiene nada que ver con el servicios de acompañantes al estilo de Las Vegas!

**CAPITULO 4**

La maleza se puso más espesa y Draco alternaba el uso de su varita para iluminar y abrirse paso en el camino. Esperaba encontrar un lugar decente para acampar pronto – estaba malditamente agotado. En ese punto nada sin zarzas o dríadas sería suficiente.

Un sonido extraño causó que Draco se detuviera. Instintivamente apagó su varita y mandó una mano hacia atrás para silenciar a Potter, que probablemente no habría hablado de todos modos. Harry parecía estar moviéndose en trance. Se detuvo en el momento que la mano de Draco tocó su pecho. Su rostro brillaba pálido bajo la tenue luz de luna que se filtraba a través de los árboles.

—Quédate aquí— le susurró a Potter.

Draco se abrió paso por la última serie de arbustos y se quedó inmóvil, alerta ante cualquier ruido. Un siseo apenas audible le advirtió y se dejó caer sobre una rodilla. Una flecha se insertó en un árbol después de haber pasado sobre su cabeza.

Draco se levantó con un movimiento fluido y lanzó una variedad de hechizos hacia donde se originó la flecha mientras se tiraba hacia adelante. Una lluvia de flechas lo siguió hasta que se cortaron abruptamente con un grito sordo, uno de sus hechizos había dado en el blanco.

No dejó de moverse, no tenía intensiones de convertirse en una almohadilla de alfileres. También quería alejar cualquier peligro potencial contra Potter, ya que él no podía defenderse.

Por supuesto, Potter, siguiendo sus ideologías de Gryffindor tenía otras ideas en mente. Saltó detrás de Malfoy con la varita en mano**.** Por suerte, el hechizo de Draco debió haber incapacitado a su atacante, ya que Potter no fue abatido por una lluvia de flechas.

Malfoy se metió entre la maleza hasta encontrar a un centauro petrificado mirándole. Draco maldijo. Los centauros rara vez viajaban solos. Dio media vuelta y volvió de nuevo con Potter.

—¡Tenemos que largarnos de aquí!— Dijo, y agarró con un puño la camisa de Harry. Arrastró a Potter hasta que estuvieron corriendo en tropel a través del bosque. Con suerte, la criatura caballo estaría sola y se quedaría inmovilizada por un tiempo. Draco no estaba seguro de cuan efectivos serian sus hechizos en los centauros –ellos parecían tener cierta resistencia mágica.

Corrieron hasta que Potter cayera precipitadamente y casi golpeara a Draco. Malfoy se detuvo para ayudarlo a levantarse. Los dos estaban jadeando por el esfuerzo. Potter dejó su escoba en el suelo.

—No más— jadeó. Draco tiró su escoba al lado de la de Potter y se quitó la mochila de nuevo. Ayudó a Harry a eliminar su carga.

—Estás sangrando Malfoy— comentó Harry con cansancio. No fue sino hasta entonces que Draco sintió el aguijón de dolor. Una de las flechas debió haberlo cortado. Su bíceps estaba empapado de sangre seca.

—Maldita sea—. Malfoy miró a su alrededor con cuidado. Se habían detenido en un pequeño claro que estaba demasiado tranquilo. Draco agudizó el oído, pero no había ningún sonido de persecución. Ni un solo sonido, en realidad, salvo el chillido de la respiración de Potter. —Supongo que podemos descansar un momento.— Se desabrochó la camisa. Potter caminó unos pasos y luego se dejó caer con gratitud en un suave pedazo de hierba.

—¿Qué horas crees que son?— Preguntó Harry extrañamente.

Draco miró al cielo y se quitó la camisa. La manga se había pegado a la herida.

—Alrededor de la una—. Dijo y dio un tirón. Hizo una mueca de dolor cuando la acción rasgo la incisión abierta. No se veía profunda, pero era lo suficientemente seria como para sangrar como el demonio.

—Fresas salvajes—, comentó Harry y Draco se volvió ante el extraño comentario, preguntándose si estaba delirando. Harry se echó un puñado de bayas a la boca y la sangre de Draco se congeló.

—¡No!—, Gritó y saltó a través del espacio intermedio para golpear a Potter en la espalda con la palma abierta.

Un número de pequeñas bayas salieron volando de la boca de Harry y se pulverizaron en el suelo. Potter tosió por un momento y luego miró a Draco.

—¡Vete a la mierda, Malfoy! ¿Qué demonios?

—Una dríada me dijo que no comiera ni bebiera nada aquí.

—¿Crees que podrías haber mencionado eso?— exclamo Potter a los gritos. —Oh, no…

—Hemos estado bastante ocupados ¿Qué quiere decir "oh no"?

—Me tragué una.

Draco se sintió enfermo. Se miraron el uno al otro por un momento sobrio en la oscuridad.

—Esperemos que aun no hayamos llegado a la frontera de la zona de peligro. ¿Cómo te sientes?— Preguntó Draco.

—Bien,— dijo Harry. —Todavía con hambre, en realidad.

Draco se volvió a su mochila para encontrarle a Potter algo de comida. Le llevó carne seca, pan y queso a Potter, que se volvió a tumbar en la hierba.

—Sabes, Malfoy, de repente ya no tengo mucha hambre. Sólo cansado. Estoy tan increíblemente cansado...

Draco agarró de la camisa de Potter para ponerlo derecho.

—No, no lo estás. Podríamos tener una manada de centauros sobre nuestros talones y no tenemos idea de qué otros peligros acechan por ahí. Te sentarás y comerás, descansaremos más tarde.

Potter asintió débilmente y se comió la comida que Draco le había entregado, pero parecía forzado. Tragó obedientemente del odre de Draco cuando terminó.

—Hora de irnos— dijo Draco después de guardar todo en su paquete una vez más. Tomó las manos del moreno y lo arrastró a sus pies, tratando de no notar lo inestable que se veía Potter. Draco se colgó la espada de Gryffindor por encima de su propio hombro. Y ayudó a Harry a ponerse su mochila. Malfoy levitó las escobas y los hizo flotar detrás como perros de rastreo.

Malfoy abrió el camino y Potter lo siguió como un inferí, detrás de él. Draco se volvía a menudo para comprobar el progreso de Harry. Después de aproximadamente un cuarto de hora Potter le preguntó:

—¿Malfoy? ¿Escuchas música?

Draco se detuvo y escuchó con atención. Nada. Ni siquiera los grillos y las ranas. Ningún sonido en absoluto.

—No, Potter. No escucho música. Ahora, salgamos de esta selva infernal.

Continuaron y Draco se encontró moviéndose rápido y más rápido, volviendo una y otra vez para instar a Potter hacia delante.

—Se está haciendo más fuerte— dijo Harry tiempo después. —Es tan hermosa... como nunca había oído antes.

—¡No la escuches!— espetó Draco tenso cuando una punta fría de miedo atravesó su pecho. Agarró de los hombros a Potter y le dio una sacudida. El brillo de una capa de sudor estaba en la frente de Harry. Draco tragó saliva. Tenía que llevar a Potter a un refugio y buscar la manera de luchar contra esto. Malfoy juró rotundamente. Él nunca había perdido un cliente, aun, y desde luego por el infierno que no iba a perder al héroe del mundo mágico.

Miró a su alrededor desesperadamente. Ellos habían estado subiendo un poco y el camino se volvía rocoso. Con suerte, habría una cueva o algo parecido.

Un destello de luz llamó su atención. Miró fijamente y parpadeó. Nada. Draco se encogió de hombros. Una dirección era tan buena como cualquier otra. Suspiró y pasó un brazo por los hombros de Potter para dirigirlo. Harry no pareció darse cuenta. Sus ojos estaban perdidos.


	5. Chapter 5

**DRACO ESCORT SERVICE**

**ENLACE AL FIC ORIGINAL: ** www. fanfiction s/3428929/1/Dracos_Escort_Service _(solo quiten los espacios)_

**AUTOR:** Cheryl Dyson.

**TRADUCCIÓN:** Grupo Traducciones Lagrimas del Fenix - Meliza Malfoy

**BETA: **Bellatrix_2009

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama pertenece única y exclusivamente a Cheryl Dyson, sólo la traducción es de nuestro grupo.

**RESUMEN:** El Trabajo de Draco Malfoy es escoltar a los viajeros a través de territorios peligrosos después de la guerra. Harry Potter se ve obligado a contratar sus servicios, pero su destino no es exactamente el que Draco tenía en mente. Esto no tiene nada que ver con el servicios de acompañantes al estilo de Las Vegas!

**CAPITULO 5**

Después de arrastrar a Potter a través de terrenos difíciles durante veinte minutos, el torso sin camisa de Draco estaba cubierto de arañazos y respiraba con jadeos desiguales de fatiga. No podía dar crédito a sus ojos cuando vio la cabaña. Por un momento, sus sentidos le gritaron que no confiara en ella.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que una parte del techo se había derrumbado y las enredaderas cubrían casi toda la estructura. No era una estructura fantasma, pero tenía aspecto de estar abandonada por mucho tiempo.

Draco medio llevó a Potter a la cabaña y abrió con los hombros la puerta. Levantó su varita para iluminar el lugar y frunció el ceño cuando un sonido de pasos apresurados fue el resultado. Ratas. El propietario original parecía haber desaparecido sin llevarse sus bienes. Una cama con mantas enmohecidas de pie en una esquina y una pequeña mesa ubicada al otro lado. Un surtido de utensilios antiguos que estaban sobre la mesa. Ollas y sartenes adornaban las paredes en sus ganchos oxidados. Draco lanzó a Potter, que cayó de rodillas. Después encendió la lámpara que estaba sobre la tosca mesita de noche. La estructura de la cama estaba rota, así que Draco la limpió y reparó, entonces transfiguró las mantas viejas en un colchón relleno de plumas.

Arrastró a Potter hasta la cama y lo acostó antes de cubrirlo con la capa del moreno.

—Es tan hermoso— murmuró Harry. Parecía un blanco fantasma. Draco se sentó en el borde de la cama y agarró a Potter de los hombros.

—Potter Quédate aquí, ¡maldita sea! ¡Deja de escucharlo! ¿Me recuerdas? ¡Soy el que te rompió la nariz en el Expreso de Hogwarts! ¡Y voy a hacerlo de nuevo si no te quedas conmigo!

Aunque parezca increíble, los ojos verdes de Potter regresaron a la lucidez bruscamente por un momento. Las manos de Harry se extendieron para agarrar los brazos desnudos de Draco. Una de ellas agarró la herida de flecha y Draco se estremeció.

—Malfoy, Dios, ¡no me puedo concentrar! Tienes que parar esta música.

—¿Cómo?

—Hay que cantar.

—Necesito… ¿qué?

—Canta, ¡maldita sea! ¡Hay que ahogar esta música! Me está llamando y no puedo seguir luchando contra ella.

Malfoy estaba bloqueado. Trató de recordar si alguna vez había cantado en voz alta en su vida. Los ojos de Potter se agitaron cerrados. Draco lo sacudió de nuevo cuando el agarre de Potter disminuyó.

—¡Está bien! ¡Voy a cantar!— Draco comenzó a cantar una balada escocesa y se acordó de su madre cantándola cuando él era un niño. Comenzó vacilante al principio, pero su voz se hizo más fuerte cuando las palabras regresaron de nuevo a él. Los ojos de Potter lo miraron, entre abiertos, pero no había ninguna sonrisa en los labios de Harry. Esto no era un juego para que Malfoy se viera como un tonto.

—Creo que está funcionando— murmuró Harry. Draco siguió cantando mientras llevaba su mente hacia una solución. No podía cantarle a Potter para siempre. Por un lado, él sólo conocía las letras de un puñado de canciones. Por otra parte, era muy vergonzoso como el infierno.  
Un destello de luz captó la mirada de Draco y él parpadeó por un momento ante la aparición delante de él. Era una mujer increíblemente hermosa que brillaba como una visión etérea. Su cabello era un cruce entre la plata y el oro y estaba peinado hacia atrás sobre las orejas que se ceñían con delicadeza. Sus ojos almendrados eran enormes piscinas de zafiro azul.

—¿Quién se atreve a desafiar el poder de las hadas?— -preguntó con una voz como campanas de plata.

—Yo lo hice— dijo Draco de manera uniforme, interrumpiendo en medio de la canción. Una sonrisa curvó sus labios de rubí.

—¿No eres tú aquel hermoso?— ella ronroneó. —Y fuerte, también, como para atraerlo hacia ti. Bésame, hermoso forastero.

Draco en realidad se puso de pie y dio un paso hacia ella, antes de que contuviera y se sacudiera el impulso.

—No lo creo—, dijo. Ella sonrió graciosamente, pero sus ojos azules centellaban. Draco continuó: —No puedes tenerlo.

— ¿Él es importante para ti, entonces?— ella preguntó. Draco lo consideró. Potter no era importante para él, personalmente, pero perderlo seguro que lo sería.

—Sí.

—¿Vas a cantarle para siempre, entonces?

—Tiene que haber otra manera.— Su voz contenía una pregunta. Demonios, estaba a punto de pedir una respuesta.

—Hay un solo camino, hermoso. No voy a decírtelo, por supuesto. Pero tal vez te de una pista.

—¿Tengo que pagar por esta pista?

Ella se echó a reír, un sonido tan hermoso que era casi doloroso escucharlo.

—Nunca me darías voluntariamente lo que deseo de ti, bello mortal. Así que aquí está su pista, ¿cuál es la magia más fuerte de las hadas?

— ¿Ese es mi consejo?— Draco preguntó dubitativo. Ella sonrió.

—Lo que me negaste a mí, tal vez se lo concedas a tu amigo. Más que eso, no puedo decir.

Buena suerte. Cuidaré muy bien de tu guapo amigo, si fallas—. Con eso ella resplandeció, dejando sólo una chispa de luz brillante flotando en el aire antes de que eso también desapareciera.

Draco miró a Harry mientras meditaba sus palabras. ¿Cuál es la magia más fuerte de las hadas? ¿Cómo diablos iba a saberlo? Trató de enfocar el problema desde un ángulo diferente. ¿Cuál es la magia más fuerte en el mundo mágico? Los hechizos que implican... ¿qué? ¿Sangre? ¿Sacrificio? Pensó acerca de la magia de Potter, otorgada por la muerte de su madre. ¿Cuál fue la raíz del sacrificio? Draco chasqueó los dedos. Amor. Por supuesto. La magia más fuerte en cualquier mundo, por lo que él sabía.

Él retrocedió ante la idea. Desde luego, ¡él no quería a Potter! Simplemente no quería que el alma de Potter fuera aspirada por las hadas, dejando a Draco para explicar lo que había pasado con su protegido... No había tiempo para volar en busca de alguien que amara a Potter, tampoco. Se pasó una mano por el pelo. Tenía que haber una solución.

Lo que me negaste a mí, tal vez se lo concedas a tu amigo.

Draco miró a Harry con creciente horror. Los ojos de Potter estaban abiertos, pero sus facciones estaban tensas, evidencia de su esfuerzo por aferrarse a la realidad. Su mirada estaba cuestionándolo.

Lo que me negaste a mí... Una muestra de amor. La magia más fuerte de las Hadas. Un beso.  
Malfoy dijo sin rodeos:

—Potter. Para salvarte, tengo que darte un beso.

—Estás bromeando—, dijo Harry débilmente.

—Lamentablemente no. Son grandes los besos por aquí, por si no te has dado cuenta.

Hubo una larga pausa y silenciosa que se hizo más larga.

—¿Qué estás esperando, Malfoy?— Harry preguntó finalmente.

—Estoy pensando.

Potter se quejó.

—Vamos, Malfoy. Te juro que nunca lo mencionaré en toda mi vida. Dios, te lo juro.

Draco suspiró. No había ninguna escapatoria. Se sentó en el borde de la cama. Potter cerró los ojos, haciéndolo más fácil. Draco le quitó las gafas de Harry y las puso a un lado.

Se armó de valor. Maldita sea. Se inclinó y puso sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Potter. La piel de Harry era cálida, casi febril, y su pelo era suave como plumón. La sensación sorprendió a Draco por un momento.

Harry era sorprendentemente guapo sin las gafas que estropeaban sus facciones. Su nariz era recta y esbelta. Gruesas pestañas negras descansaban sobre las mejillas bellamente cinceladas. Maldición, Potter es casi tan guapo como yo, Draco pensó con asombro. De repente, besarlo no parecía tan horrible. Draco bajó la cara y le tocó los labios con suavidad a Harry, pero él había aprendido a no hacer nada a medias.

—Agárrate bien la cabeza Potter—, pensó maliciosamente e inclinó su boca sobre la de Harry.

* * *

_**NOTA TRADUCCIÓN **__ Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y disculpen la tardanza pero ya saben como la vida real nos quiere alejar de este mundo que tanto amamos _


	6. Chapter 6

**DRACO ESCORT SERVICE**

**ENLACE AL FIC ORIGINAL:** s/3428929/1/Dracos_Escort_Service

**AUTOR:** Cheryl Dyson.

**TRADUCCIÓN:** Grupo Traducciones Lagrimas del Fenix - Meliza Malfoy

**BETA: **Bellatrix_2009

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama pertenece unica y exclusivamente a Cheryl Dyson, sólo la traducción es de nuestro grupo.

**RESUMEN:** El Trabajo de Draco Malfoy es escoltar a los viajeros a través de territorios peligrosos después de la guerra. Harry Potter se ve obligado a contratar sus servicios, pero su destino no es exactamente el que Draco tenía en mente. Esto no tiene nada que ver con el servicios de acompañantes al estilo de Las Vegas!

**CAPITULO 6**

La música vaciló. Harry se sentía como si estuviera en dos lugares a la vez. Era vagamente consciente de su conversación con Malfoy, aunque se aferraba tercamente al sonido melódico de la voz de Draco... extraño que nunca hubiera notado su tono antes.

La parte más fuerte parecía estar en un túnel de chispas de colores. Al final del pasillo había un brillo deslumbrante y la fuente del hermoso sonido que llamaba a Harry como una sirena. Vámonos, vámonos, vámonos... Prometía paz y alegría y el bendito olvido. Dio otro paso hacia la luz.

Una parte de él le habló a Malfoy. La otra parte se esforzaba por llegar a la música, queriendo más que nada correr por el túnel. Ven conmigo... La parte de él que aún no se desvanecía sintió las manos de Malfoy en su pelo, una caricia inesperada. Entonces los labios de Draco lo tocaron y la música vaciló. Harry se detuvo en el pasaje entre los dos mundos.

Malfoy torció la boca, presionándose casi dolorosamente sobre Harry. Su lengua entró en la refriega y el beso se volvió más exigente, encantador, caliente e increíble. Harry regresó inesperadamente a su cuerpo, con una rapidez que fue casi dolorosa. La calidad onírica del beso de Malfoy desapareció, dejando la aplastante realidad de la búsqueda de la boca de Draco, forcejeando, y burlándose de los despertados sentidos de Harry. El moreno sintió el peso aplastante del deseo puro desbordándose a través de él y habría jadeado si pudiera respirar.

Él extendió la mano para empujar a Draco lejos. Con una mano tocó el pecho desnudo del rubio y la otra sumergida en la suave telaraña de su cabello y se congeló. Al toque de Harry, el beso de Malfoy cambió. Las caricias ásperas, exigentes fueron reemplazadas por dulzura, jugando lengua contra lengua, lamiéndose eróticamente.

Para su horror, Harry sintió que su cuerpo respondía. Su mano se apretó en el cabello de Draco, pero no para empujarlo. Malfoy acariciaba el techo de la boca de Harry, enviando estremecimientos de placer pulsante a través de su cuerpo.

Los dientes de Draco tiraron de los labios de Harry con suavidad cuando puso fin al tortuoso beso. Las manos de Potter cayeron débilmente mientras Malfoy se echaba hacia atrás y lo miraba. Para gran alivio de Harry, Draco parecía tan agitado como Harry se sentía.

— ¿Estás de regreso? — Preguntó Draco con voz ronca.

—¿Después de eso? Demonios, podrías regresar a un alma después del beso de un dementor. — Harry gimió y echó una mano sobre sus ojos después de esa admisión, no queriendo ver la sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro de Draco. El cuerpo de Harry todavía estaba inflamado por el deseo. Se movió un poco, esperando por el infierno que Malfoy no se diera cuenta. Dios, nunca había sido besado de esa manera. Jamás. Ni siquiera por Ginny, quien lo había amado lo suficiente como para morir por él.

¿A qué demonios estaba jugando Malfoy? Probablemente un simple toque en los labios habría sido suficiente. Mantuvo su brazo sobre los ojos.

—Descansa un poco, Potter— oyó decir a Malfoy. —Nos quedaremos aquí hasta mañana.

La voz de Draco estaba cargada de cansancio y Harry de repente sintió su propio agotamiento. Malfoy tenía que estar tan cansado, si no más. Harry sintió un tirón en el manto al ser arrastrado hasta la barbilla. Por un momento, creyó sentir una mano apartarle el cabello de la frente, tan suavemente que decidió que debía ser su imaginación.

Harry cayó en un profundo sueño, pero afortunadamente no mortal.

**ooOooooOooooOooooOooooOoo**

Draco observó como la respiración de Harry se desarrollaba lenta y uniforme. Se pasó una mano por sus cabellos plateados y se puso a preparar una cama para él. La cama en que Potter se durmió era lo suficientemente grande para los dos, pero seguro como el infierno que él no iba a dormir allí. Todavía se sentía un poco agitado por el beso. Había empezado como un juego lúdico y luego explotó fuera de su control.

Un susurro le hizo girar para encontrar al hada flotando en la habitación una vez más.

—Bien jugado, guapo — dijo con una sonrisa coqueta. —Eres tan inteligente como hermoso. ¿Cómo sabías que un beso fraternal no habría sido suficiente para salvarle?

—No lo sabía — admitió Draco.

Ella lo miró especulativamente, pero no dijo nada — Todos los regalos tienen un precio. Me pregunto si tendrá la fuerza suficiente para pagar por ti.

Draco se frotó las sienes. Estaba demasiado cansado como para tener conversaciones esotéricas con seres etéreos.

— Les deseo lo mejor, hermoso mortal. Si alguna vez te cansas del mundo humano, te doy la bienvenida en Faerie.

Ella se había ido. Draco transfiguró otro colchón, lo arrojó al suelo, y se derrumbó sobre él. Una manada de centauros podría haber entrado y ninguno de ellos se habría despertado.

* * *

Disculpen la tardanza, pero ya saben que siempre hay algo en la vida real que nos kiere secuestrar :)


	7. Chapter 7

******ENLACE AL FIC ORIGINAL:** /3428929/1/Dracos_Escort_Service****

**AUTOR:** Cheryl Dyson.****

**TRADUCCIÓN:** Grupo Traducciones Lagrimas del Fenix - Meliza Malfoy****

**BETA: **Bellatrix_2009****

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama pertenece unica y exclusivamente a Cheryl Dyson, sólo la traducción es de nuestro grupo.****

**RESUMEN:** El Trabajo de Draco Malfoy es escoltar a los viajeros a través de territorios peligrosos después de la guerra. Harry Potter se ve obligado a contratar sus servicios, pero su destino no es exactamente el que Draco tenía en mente. Esto no tiene nada que ver con el servicios de acompañantes al estilo de Las Vegas!****

**CAPITULO 7**

Draco se despertó poco después del amanecer, todavía cansado, pero el borde duro del cansancio se había suavizado hasta un nivel soportable. Se levantó y recogió leña de un escondite cerca de la parte trasera de la cabaña. Un fuego se inició rápidamente en la destartalada chimenea. Draco no podía cazar y no tenían alimentos frescos para preparar, pero hizo un té fuerte y caliente y con gratitud bebió dos tazas. Comió un poco de frutos secos y queso e hizo una mueca cuando una punzada le recordó que no había cuidado la cuchillada en el brazo.

Odiaba desperdiciar agua, pero tenía que limpiar la herida para evitar que se infecte. Vertió un poco de agua sobre un paño y comenzó a lavar la herida.

Potter gimió y se agitó. Después de un momento, se incorporó y parpadeó hacia Draco. Se puso las gafas y volvió a intentarlo.

—Buenos días, cariño — lo saludó Draco amigablemente. Potter se sonrojó de un color escarlata. No había duda sobre la lucidez de su memoria, Draco pensó. Por lo menos en relación con el incidente del beso. Draco frunció el ceño. ¿Potter realmente le había devuelto el beso, o era su memoria que ya está cambiando con el tiempo?

Harry bajó los pies de la cama y deslizó una mano por su cabello. Draco tragó saliva, recordando el tacto sedoso del mismo. Maldita sea, ¿qué estaba mal con él?

—El té está caliente— comentó, y logró un tono bastante normal. Potter se acercó y se arrodilló al lado de Draco, quien le sirvió una taza. El moreno lo bebió con agradecimiento y envolvió sus manos alrededor de la taza. Malfoy notó que sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rosa todavía. Él sonrió con ironía y volvió a atender su brazo.

—Yo solía ser capaz de sanar algo así—, comentó Potter. Draco asintió. Los ojos verdes de Harry se fijaron en él.

— ¿Quieres intentarlo?

Malfoy lo miró a los ojos. Sabía que los poderes de Potter en su mayoría se habían ido, y la magia de sanación era difícil.

—Déjalo salir— dijo en voz baja.

Potter sacó su varita y cerró los ojos por un momento. Luego tomó un respiro y cernió su varita sobre la cortada en el brazo de Draco, que rezumaba sangre otra vez, ahora que el rubio la había empapado. Por un largo tiempo, no pasó nada. Malfoy en realidad, no se lo esperaba, pero luego sintió algo, como si una compresa caliente se hubiera colocado sobre la herida. Draco observó con asombro como comenzaron a unirse los bordes.

Harry se debilitó cuando terminó y su varita cayó lejos. Malfoy lo miró fijamente con sorpresa. Potter sonrió.

—A veces funciona. Parece que hoy es un buen día—, dijo. Malfoy miró la herida. Era irregular y tosca a la vista, pero estaba cerrada. Malfoy levantó una ceja ante Potter, impresionado. Los ojos de Harry lo encontraron, brillando con alegría, y Draco sintió repentinamente deseos de besarlo otra vez. Se puso de pie bruscamente, perturbado por el pensamiento.

—Come algo y nos pondremos en movimiento. Quiero salir de este maldito bosque de hadas tan pronto como sea posible.

Draco se metió rápidamente en una camiseta. Guardó su mochila mientras Harry comía y pronto estaban caminando hombro con hombro a través del bosque, con las escobas en la mano.

**ooOooooOooooOooooOooooOoo**

Harry siguió a Malfoy, tratando de no darse cuenta de lo elegante que era el Slytherin; Draco apenas agitaba las hojas mientras caminaba y pasaba por encima de los troncos caídos, bordeaba las zarzas como una criatura nacida en el bosque. Harry se sintió un poco lento y torpe en sus pasos a lo largo del viaje.

Malfoy desaceleraba y miraba hacia atrás con frecuencia para comprobar el progreso de Harry. Algo había cambiado profundamente entre ellos. A Harry le parecía difícil de creer que un estúpido beso pudiera causar un cambio completo en la conducta, pero supuso que había sido más que eso. Malfoy le había salvado la vida, salvó su alma. Eso no era algo que Harry pudiera tomar a la ligera, pero más bien esperaba que Malfoy se encogiera de hombros.

Si sólo la mente de Harry dejara de dar marcha atrás al beso. Una docena de veces, la interrogante surgió a sus labios para preguntar el por qué Draco había sentido la necesidad de darle un beso como _ese_, pero no quería oír la respuesta impertinente de Malfoy. ¿Qué es lo que quería oír? ¿Que Malfoy lo había besado porque quería? ¿Porque no podía resistirse?

Harry se maldijo y trató de concentrarse en su objetivo final. Él sólo tenía que salir de este ridículo bosque, encontrar el Horrocrux, y poner a Malfoy detrás de él para siempre.

Draco avanzó sin descanso hasta después del mediodía cuando por fin se detuvo abruptamente. Harry chocó contra él. Los dos se fueron en una inesperada maraña de extremidades. Harry quedó tendido encima de Draco y sus rostros estaban separados por pulgadas. Sus alientos se mezclaron por un momento y Harry se encontró admirando el color de los ojos de Draco a la luz del día, como el filo brillante de una nube de tormenta tocado por el sol.

Una sonrisa curvó los labios de Malfoy.

—Por mucho que yo podría estar disfrutando esto, Potter, probablemente deberíamos seguir adelante.

Harry se ruborizó y rápidamente se puso de pie.

—Tú eres el que se detuvo— murmuró. _Maldito Malfoy.__Por mucho que yo podría estar disfrutando esto.__Dios_.

—Es cierto,— dijo Draco mientras se puso en pie y se sacudió. Harry extendió la mano y sacó una hoja que se pegaba al pelo rubio. Draco se congeló ante su toque por un momento, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, hasta que Harry levantó el objeto infractor. La mirada plata de Malfoy desapareció. —Gracias. Quería probar algo.

Él gritó una orden y su escoba de repente se cernía en el aire. Malfoy miró a Harry y sonrió de placer genuino. Harry se rió, tan alegre que podría haber abrazado a Draco.

— ¡Podemos volar de nuevo!

—Y comer—, agregó Draco. —Podemos cazar ahora que estamos fuera del bosque de hadas.

—Olvídalo — dijo Harry rotundamente. —Ningún alimento más del bosque para mí. ¿No hay un pueblo muggle cerca? Quiero comida de verdad. Me muero de hambre.

— ¿Vas a entrar en un pueblo muggle con dos escobas y una espada?— Draco preguntó dubitativo.

Harry sonrió.

—Confía en mí.


	8. Chapter 8

**DRACO ESCORT SERVICE**

**ENLACE AL FIC ORIGINAL: ** www .fanfiction s / 3428929 / 1 / Dracos_Escort_Service

**AUTOR:** Cheryl Dyson.

**TRADUCCIÓN:** Grupo Traducciones Lagrimas del Fenix - Meliza Malfoy

**BETA: **Astartea_Nephilim

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama pertenece unica y exclusivamente a Cheryl Dyson, sólo la traducción es de nuestro grupo.

**RESUMEN:** El Trabajo de Draco Malfoy es escoltar a los viajeros a través de territorios peligrosos después de la guerra. Harry Potter se ve obligado a contratar sus servicios, pero su destino no es exactamente el que Draco tenía en mente. Esto no tiene nada que ver con el servicios de acompañantes al estilo de Las Vegas!

**CAPITULO 8**

Alcanzaron rápidamente un pequeño pueblo y Malfoy con incertidumbre siguió el ejemplo de Harry, aunque lo más plausible es que mantuviera una mano apretaba alrededor de su varita en el bolsillo de su capa. Harry hizo exactamente lo que Draco había sugerido sarcásticamente, marcharon directamente a la ciudad y se detuvieron en el primer bar que encontraron abierto.

El cantinero los miró con curiosidad, pero no dijo nada cuando Harry pidió dos pintas de lo mejor y se sentó en una mesita en un rincón. La camarera fue más locuaz cuando les trajo sus cervezas. Ella miró de uno de ellos al otro en señal de aprobación. Sus ojos se detuvieron en Malfoy.

—¿Qué hay con las escobas y las capas, amigos? —le preguntó amablemente.

—Una Fiesta Renacentista —dijo Harry —.Y nuestro coche se averió.

—¿No podrían haber dejado las escobas en el coche? —le preguntó.

Potter bufó. — ¡Estás bromeando! Son hechos a mano. Son imposibles de reemplazar.

Ella se echó a reír. —Está bien, no te enojes. Necesitan un aventón a su coche cuando salgan de aquí? —sus ojos brillaban sugestivamente.

Harry negó con la cabeza. —Recién llegamos de paseo. Gracias, de todas maneras.

Ella tomó su orden y se fue. Malfoy levantó una ceja hacia el moreno como si estuviera impresionado. Harry sonrió como si le dijera te lo dije. Comieron un almuerzo enorme y bebieron mucho más de lo que deberían. Harry estaba con un ánimo de celebración después de escapar del bosque intacto. Se había preparado para el viaje llevando dinero tanto mágico y como muggle, por lo que pagó por la comida y se fueron, aunque algo vacilantes.

Ellos serpentearon un poco a través de la ciudad, antes de salir por lo que parecía ser un camino poco utilizado. No podían tomar las escobas hasta que el peligro de ser descubierto hubiera pasado, lo que significó un paseo rápido a las afueras de la aldea.

—Esa camarera me deseaba —dijo Draco de repente.

— Pensé que no tocabas a los Muggles. Porque están contaminados y todo eso.

—Yo podría hacer una excepción con ella. Ella estaba malditamente linda. —Draco dirigió su mirada de plata hacia Harry —.Casi tan linda como tú, Potter.

Harry se sonrojó. —Muy gracioso.

Draco se rió. —Eres ridículamente fácil de hacer sonrojar, ¿sabes? —Draco extendió una mano y pasó el pulgar por la mejilla de Harry.

Harry le golpeó la mano con molestia.

—¿Estás borracho? —le preguntó bruscamente.

—No. Solo agradablemente achispado — respondió Draco —.Estos Muggles hacen una cerveza bastante buena.

Draco tropezó repentinamente y Harry instintivamente lo agarró del brazo para que no se cayera. Arrastró a Malfoy en posición vertical, aunque la escoba de Draco golpeó contra el suelo. El rubio cerró los puños en la camisa de Harry. Se balanceó hacia delante y Harry se preparó para que no se cayeran hacia atrás. Los labios de Malfoy rozaron el cuello de Harry y se inclinó hacia delante para susurrarle a Harry con una risita.

—Sabía que me atraparías.

—¡Estás borracho! —exclamó Harry. Draco deslizó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry, a pesar de los esfuerzos del moreno para alejarlo.

—No, no, no. Estoy bien. —Draco se estabilizó y se apartó un poco para mirar a la cara de Harry —.¿Quieres que te bese de nuevo, Potter? —sus ojos plateados brillaban de alegría y sonreía de perverso placer. Harry casi le devolvió la sonrisa Dios, pero Malfoy era irritantemente encantador en este estado.

—Por supuesto —espetó Harry, con la esperanza de alejar a Draco con sarcasmo —.Vivo para ser besado por ti.

Draco le tomó la palabra literalmente. Se inclinó de nuevo hacia delante y apretó los labios sobre los de Harry. Los ojos de Potter se abrieron con sorpresa, no esperaba que Draco realmente lo hiciera. Por suerte, el beso no fue tan arrebatador y conmovedor como en el último intento de Malfoy, se trataba de la tomadura de pelo más dulce y Draco realmente rió entre dientes mientras mordisqueaba la boca de Harry. Las manos de Malfoy se alzaron para tocar la cara de Harry y sus pulgares presionaron las comisuras de su boca.

—Relájate, Potter —susurró con los labios todavía tocando a Harry —.Aprende a tener un poco de diversión.

Sus palabras sacudieron a Harry más de lo que Draco podía saber. Harry ni siquiera podía recordar la última vez que había hecho algo remotamente divertido. Frunció el ceño y bajó la escoba, luego agarró la cara de Draco con ambas manos. Si quería besar a Malfoy, Harry lo haría maldición.

Él inclinó su boca sobre la de Draco, que parecía ser lo que Malfoy estaba esperando. Sus manos se retorcieron en el cabello de Harry y su lengua comenzó un asalto que hizo que su beso en el bosque pareciera un juego de niños. Harry comenzó a sentirse inclinado a medida que la realidad del placer puro se apoderaba de él. Sus manos se deslizaron de la cara de Draco hacia su sedoso pelo cuando Harry fue superado por la pura necesidad animal. Una parte de él estaba gritando que todo eso era una equivocación, pero se dio cuenta que no le importaba. Él quería... necesitaba... Dios, debía estar loco. La boca de Draco salió de la de el para dejar un camino de humedad por la mandíbula de Harry hacia el hueco de la clavícula. Harry se estremeció.

Las manos de Malfoy dejaron el pelo de Harry suavemente y se agarraron de los hombros de Potter cuando se apartó forzadamente. Estaba jadeando. Draco le sonrió débilmente a Harry.

—Creo que esto ha sido bastante diversión para una tarde —dijo con voz temblorosa.

Se agachó y recogió su escoba. Harry respiró de manera desigual e hizo lo mismo en un estado de shock. Malfoy comenzó a caminar con garbo por la carretera y luego lo miró de nuevo brevemente. Hizo una pausa y esperó a Harry, y se dispuso a montar en su escoba.

—¿Hey, Potter?

Harry a regañadientes miro a los ojos grises e insondables, para encontrarlos observándolos con una claridad perfecta. Una amplia sonrisa curvó los labios de Draco.

— ¿Sí? —preguntó Harry.

—Los Malfoy nunca se emborrachan.

Él se rió y se elevó en el aire. Harry se sintió traicionado. ¡El bastardo lo había planeado todo! Harry furiosamente montó en su escoba y salió en su persecución.


	9. Chapter 9

**DRACO ESCORT SERVICE**

**ENLACE AL FIC ORIGINAL: ** www . fanfiction s / 3428929 / 1 / Dracos_Escort_Service

**AUTOR:** Cheryl Dyson.

**TRADUCCIÓN:** Grupo Traducciones Lagrimas del Fenix - DarkPotterMalfoy

**BETA: **Astartea_Nephilim & Bellatrix_2009

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama pertenece unica y exclusivamente a Cheryl Dyson, sólo la traducción es de nuestro grupo.

**RESUMEN:** El Trabajo de Draco Malfoy es escoltar a los viajeros a través de territorios peligrosos después de la guerra. Harry Potter se ve obligado a contratar sus servicios, pero su destino no es exactamente el que Draco tenía en mente. Esto no tiene nada que ver con el servicios de acompañantes al estilo de Las Vegas!

* * *

**CAPITULO 9**

Le llevó un rato a Potter poder alcanzarlo. Draco se aseguró de ello, pensando que el Gryffindor estaría bastante molesto. En eso tenía razón. Finalmente Draco se detuvo y merodeaba en el aire. Cuando él miró, se encontró con los tormentosos ojos verdes de Potter. Le sonrió amablemente.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? —exigió Potter.

—¿Qué? —preguntó inocentemente Draco.

—¡Ya sabes muy bien qué!

—Porque quise —dijo Draco desapasionadamente. Harry se sonrojó y bajó la mirada. Malfoy esperó, pero a Potter parecía que le faltaban las palabras. Draco sonrió. Si hubiera sabido que iba ser tan fácil desconcertar a su rival, hubiera comenzado a besarle hace años.

—Mira, Norwich —dijo Draco y saludó con la mano de manera profusa. La ciudad era visible en el horizonte—. A partir de aquí, ¿hacia dónde nos dirigimos?

Harry escaneó la zona.

—Al norte —dijo finalmente—, hay un barranco… lo sabré cuando lo vea.

—Volar hacia el norte, buscar barrancos. Ustedes, los Gryffindor, efectúan excelentes planes —dijo Draco. Harry no le hizo caso y se marchó. Draco se rió y le siguió. Por alguna razón, él estaba de excelente humor.

Volaban bajo y con mucho cuidado de evitar a muggles curiosos. Draco sugirió esperar hasta la tarde, pero Potter tenía miedo de no ser capaz de encontrar lo que andaba buscando en la oscuridad.

Finalmente, atravesaron una gran pradera de ovejas y rodearon el borde de una colina hasta que Potter gritó:

—¡Ahí! —Bajó a gran velocidad a lo que parecían ser restos los restos en ruinas de un antiguo pozo. Al final resultó ser exactamente eso, Draco lo descubrió mientras desmotaban. Potter se asomó a la oscuridad.

—¿Qué hay exactamente ahí para correr el riego de dríadas, centauros, hadas, barrancos asesinos… y mi compañía? —preguntó Draco

Harry lo miró a los ojos con seriedad.

—El objeto que mantiene con vida a Voldemort.

—Pensaba que estaba muerto.

—Se ha ido, pero no está muerto. Volvió de nuevo a un estado gaseoso como el que estaba en mis primeros once años de vida. Me gustaría evitar su regreso.

—Sí, ya fue bastante molesto la última vez—argumentó Draco, Harry podía estar un poco fuera de sus cabales, pero decidió seguirle la corriente—. De acuerdo. Hay que bajar al pozo —dijo Draco—. Otro maravilloso día en la vida de un Gryffindor —se inclinó y lanzó un hechizo luminoso. El estudio reveló nada más que piedra que se perdía en la oscuridad.

—Yo voy primero —dijo Harry. Draco no le hizo caso y saltó ligeramente al agujero. Lanzó un hechizo de levitación para frenar su caída, y luego iluminó con su varita de nuevo. El pozo era terriblemente profundo y cuando el rubio aterrizó, su cadera estaba hundida en agua salobre.

—¿Qué estoy buscando, Potter? —llamó.

—No estoy seguro. Un pasadizo, lo más probable.

—No estoy seguro —murmuró Draco—. Genial —presionó sobre varias piedras. Después de cinco minutos, empezó a perder la sensibilidad en las piernas a causa de la fría agua—. ¡No encuentro nada, Potter! —Una piedra cayó hacia abajo, la cual, estuvo a punto de darle en la cabeza a Draco, y hundió en el agua. El rubio miró hacia arriba — ¡Maldita sea! ¿Estás tratando de matarme?

— ¡Lo siento! Voy a bajar. Ah… ¿puedes reducirme la velocidad mientras bajo?

—No, prefiero que aterrices sobre mi fría cabeza.

La luz de repente fue obstruida y Draco se alzó para frenar la caída de Harry. Potter salpicó al lado de Draco. Estaba oscuro y estaban apretados de nuevo hasta que Draco lanzó un Lumos.

—De acuerdo. Así que ahora estamos en un pozo. Mojados. Y helados. ¿Estás seguro de que esto no es solo una estratagema para estar conmigo a solas?  
Harry le tiró del pelo, con la habitual molestia y luego habló en un lenguaje extraño, silbante. Una pared de piedra cayó, llevándose el agua consigo. Un pasadizo fue revelado y el agua del pozo limpió el suelo provocando que algo se moviese. Draco dio un paso al frente e iluminó con su varita.

Todo el lugar pareció cambiar.

—Serpientes —dijo Draco, tratando de reprimir su terror. Las paredes y el suelo estaban recubiertos prácticamente con serpientes de todos los tipos y tamaños.

—Eres un Slytherin. Pensaba que ellas te gustaban.

—No todas a la vez.

Una cobra se alzó y les enseñó los colmillos. Otras se deslizaban rápidamente hacia ellos, agitadas por el agua, la luz y el movimiento, no había duda. Draco dio prudentemente un paso detrás de Potter.

—Lo admito, soy un horrible Slytherin. Las odio, son repugnantes, escamosas, reptantes y tengo aversión al veneno. El pensamiento de tocar a una hace que mi piel se erice.

Harry se echó a reír, lo que molestó a Draco porque definitivamente no era el momento para eso. No cuando una maldita masa horrible de reptiles los estaba mirando con ojos cansados y con los colmillos puntiagudos goteando.

El moreno habló con ellas. Draco había olvidado por completo que Potter sabía cómo hacerlo. Los reptiles se detuvieron y parecían estar escuchándolo.

—Voldemort las puso aquí. Se han estado reproduciendo y han servido de alimento la una a la otra, sin poder escapar. Es terrible.

—Terrible —repitió Draco, aunque no veía la desventaja de tener un gran grupo de serpientes venenosas contenidas en un hoyo bajo tierra.

—¿Puedes liberarlas? —preguntó Harry.

—¿Por qué iba yo a querer hacer eso?

—¡Malfoy! —replicó Harry.

—De acuerdo, maldito infierno. Pero es mejor que no me jodan mordiéndome.

Draco alzó su varita y encontró los puntos mágicos de la estancia conectados que contenían a las serpientes en unas jaulas invisibles. Era simple cuestión de disiparlas. La montaña de serpientes se retorcieron y se estremecieron. Casi al instante, retrocedió y se deslizaron a través de los agujeros y grietas en un éxodo masivo. Algunas de ellas se deslizaron pasando a través de Harry y Draco y el rubio se encontró, con disgusto, apretado a Harry.

Él se rió entre dientes, pero por suerte no hizo ningún comentario.

Cuando la cámara estuvo vacía de los repugnantes reptiles, Harry caminó hacia delante. No salieron de la estancia, pero unas palabras en pársel causaron que una sección de la pared chirriase.

Harry dio un paso adelante, pero Draco lo empujó a un lado y se abrió paso hacia el espacio revelado con la varita iluminada en alto. Harry lo siguió, murmurando.

Entraron en una gran caverna con un pequeño estanque negro en el centro. Más allá de ella había un pilar de piedra que sobresalía, en la cual había un nicho excavado. Descansando en el hueco, había un objeto que parecía ser curiosamente un huevo, aunque estaba pulido en color plata y era aproximadamente tan grande como los dos puños de Draco juntos.

Malfoy dio un paso al frente y echó una mirada en cada sombra, atento a cualquier cosa. Había un olor extraño en la estancia y sus instintos estaban estridentes.

—Quédate aquí, Potter —murmuró.

Draco dio un paso más e instintivamente se agachó cuando algo fue en su dirección desde la parte más alta de la cámara. Una ráfaga de viento levantó su pelo y sintió que unas escamas lisas tocaban brevemente su frente mientras la criatura pasaba sobre él.

¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? ¿Una serpiente con alas?

Aquello pareció ser rechazado cuando el perverso, en pleno vuelo, hundió sus afiladas garras en el hombro de Draco. Soltó un grito de sorpresa y lanzó un Avada Kedavra al ser, que lo esquivó y voló lejos con un siseó parecido a un graznido.

Genial, la serpiente gigante voladora con garras era resistente a la magia. Occamy, pensó de pronto, recordando el nombre de la criatura… pero por regla general no eran resistentes a la magia. Lo que significaba que Voldemort la había alterado. Normalmente tampoco eran venenosas, pero Draco no podía contar con eso.

La criatura atacó de nuevo y Draco se estrelló contra una pared por culpa de una fuerte ráfaga. Se recuperó con la rapidez de un relámpago y se lanzó sobre él. Draco estaba en perfecto estado salvo una mejilla cortada. ¡Maldita sea, la cosa era rápida! Malfoy lanzó a la bestia varios hechizos mortales que rebotaban en su cuerpo. Uno de ellos casi golpeó a Potter, que bordeaba la orilla del estanque en dirección al huevo.

—¡Maldita sea, Potter! ¿No puedes esperar hasta que termite esto?

—No… no pareces estar haciéndolo muy bien.

—¡Gracias por el maldito voto de confianza! —gritó Draco mientras la criatura se abalanzaba sobre Harry. Draco se apresuró a lanzar un hechizo que desvió lo suficiente a la Occamy para que sus garras no se clavasen en la cabeza de Potter. Por poco—. Maldita sea, Potter, ¿al menos podrías agacharte?

—No hay problema —dijo Harry y se lanzó hacia delante. Llegó a la base de la columna y buscaba asideros. Su proximidad con el huevo pareció enfurecer al Occamy, quien fue directamente hacia él de nuevo.

—Maldito, estúpido y temerario Gryffindor… —murmuró Draco y se sumergió en el agua, lanzando maldición tras maldición al reptil. Los colmillos de la criatura rozaron la cabeza de Potter. Al menos, Harry se agachó a tiempo. Los hechizos de Draco finalmente parecieron irritar a la Occamy y fue en dirección a él—. ¡Demasiado rápido! —Las garras rasgaron el abdomen de Draco y lo lanzó hacia abajo. El agua del estanque le llegaba poco más que a las rodillas, pero la cabeza de Malfoy estaba bajo el agua. Draco contuvo el aliento y luchó para quitarse al monstruo de encima, pero en realidad lo sacó del agua y lo expulsó al aire. Sintió las garras destrozando su carne al final del movimiento.

Draco intentó otra maldición asesina mientras clavaba la varita en la boca abierta de la Occamy cuando este trató de coger un trozo de su cabeza. El hechizo pareció sacudir a la criatura y lo dejó caer. El mundo se tambaleó por un momento, hasta que Draco cayó al suelo y su aliento se escapó en un doloroso silbido. Se esforzó por sacar el aire de sus pulmones, pero ni siquiera podía gritar cuando sintió las garras despedazando su espalda. Al instante, los colmillos se clavaron brutalmente en el cuello de Draco y sintió que la sangre salía por un lado de su cara.

Reunió todas sus fuerzas para poder darse la vuelta. Las garras dejaron libre su espalda y las alas aletearon por un instante. Draco agarró el cuello de la criatura cuando ella se echó hacia atrás para atacar de nuevo. Empujó su varita por la garganta de la Occamy y lanzó un último Avada Kedavra. La criatura, por un momento, pareció irradiar verde desde adentro hacia afuera, luego se tambaleó y cayó muerta.

Draco flaqueó de puro alivio por un momento antes de levantar su mano y llevársela al cuello. La sangre brotaba de la herida a un ritmo alarmante. Miró a Potter, que estaba sopesando el huevo. Harry miró por encima del hombro a Draco.

—¡Malfoy! Dios, ¿estás bien? —gritó.

Draco trató de responder, pero una oscuridad extraña y pacifica se deslizaba sobre él. Potter saltó al agua y salpicó a través de la laguna. Lo último que vio Draco fue la cara de preocupación de Harry. No era una visión horrible, pensó, considerando todas las cosas.


	10. Chapter 10

**DRACO ESCORT SERVICE**

**ENLACE AL FIC ORIGINAL: ** www . fanfiction s / 3428929 / 1 / Dracos_Escort_Service

**AUTOR:** Cheryl Dyson.

**TRADUCCIÓN:** Grupo Traducciones Lagrimas del Fenix - Meliza Malfoy

**BETA: **Astartea_Nephilim & Bellatrix_2009

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama pertenece única y exclusivamente a Cheryl Dyson, sólo la traducción es de nuestro grupo.

**RESUMEN:** El Trabajo de Draco Malfoy es escoltar a los viajeros a través de territorios peligrosos después de la guerra. Harry Potter se ve obligado a contratar sus servicios, pero su destino no es exactamente el que Draco tenía en mente. Esto no tiene nada que ver con el servicios de acompañantes al estilo de Las Vegas!

* * *

**CAPITULO 10**

Harry estaba horrorizado por la cantidad de sangre que rodeaba a Draco. Tenía el frente y la espalda destrozados por la garra del monstruo, pero la herida del cuello era la peor. Sangraba profusamente. La mano del rubio cayó mientras se deslizaba en la inconsciencia y Harry presionó su propia mano sobre la herida para frenar la hemorragia. Podía intentar una sanación, pero para el momento en que lo consiguiera, Draco podría estar muerto.

Miró el huevo, que había caído junto a la cabeza de Malfoy. Puede haber una oportunidad... escasa, pero era mejor que nada. Manteniendo una mano sujeta a la herida de Draco, agarró su varita, y tocó el Horrocrux en forma de huevo.

Durante la guerra, había aprendido a través de ensayo y error la mejor manera de destruir un Horrocrux. Incluso con sus capacidades limitadas, sentía que podía manejarlo. El truco consistía en utilizar la delicadeza, en lugar de la fuerza. Gracias a Dios que Hermione lo había descubierto.

Lanzó un hechizo buscador, para encontrar los puntos débiles en las protecciones que rodeaban al Horrocrux. La situación de Draco necesitaba urgencia en la tarea que de otro modo no habría sentido. Vamos... ¿dónde está?  
Voldemort debía haber estado apurado cuando creo este Horrocrux. Harry había estado a punto de morir al destruir la copa de Hufflepuff por la cantidad de hechizos de protección que habían sido entretejidos por encima y a través de ella para proteger el alma atrapada en el interior. Este tenía varios hechizos, pero parecían débiles. El moreno se abrió paso por debajo de ellos, usando su magia en una forma no amenazante. Ya que fueron creados para proteger el huevo de ser destruido no de la intrusión inquisitiva.

Una vez dentro, Harry buscó los puntos de tensión en el propio objeto. En este caso, era un maldito huevo, se trataba de un movimiento estúpido por parte de Voldemort, aunque fuera mitad de plata, las líneas de fractura eran naturales. Harry sólo tuvo que dar un ligero empujón.

El Horrocrux cayó en pedazos.

Al instante, un viento aullador salió desde el objeto y el lamento se convirtió rápidamente en un grito de pura rabia. El viento se formó en remolinos alrededor del moreno, recogiendo el polvo de la caverna y un chorro de agua de la piscina y azotando cerca de Harry y Draco en un torbellino. Lo mismo había sucedido antes con los otros Horrocruxes, pero Harry se tambaleó por una fuerza que se zambulló en su cuerpo y lo dejó extendido sobre Draco. Él perdió su apretón en la garganta de Malfoy y luchó para moverse a través de la inmensa sensación de hormigueo que llenaba sus sentidos. Harry fue cegado por un resplandor de color blanco por un momento. Luego todo quedó en silencio.

El moreno se sentó, sintiéndose extrañamente entero por primera vez en... bueno, por siempre, al parecer. ¿Si sus poderes habían sido devueltos? El presionó su varita contra la herida de Draco y la selló. Harry sintió un gran alivio cuando la herida comenzó a tejer sus bordes de nuevo limpiamente. La respiración de Malfoy seguía siendo baja y el charco de sangre debajo de él era alarmante. Harry arrugó la frente consternado. Tenía demasiadas heridas para que él las pudiera sanar.

Respiró hondo y se agachó para levantar a Malfoy. Apoyó la cabeza de Draco contra su hombro y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo del Slytherin. Harry se concentró por un momento para luego lanzar otro hechizo.

Toda la habitación pareció estar envuelta en luz por un momento. Harry estaba lleno de sensaciones, le pareció oír el sonido de campanas y oler el aroma limpio y embriagador de la brisa marina. El poder palpitaba a través de las venas del moreno. La luz y el calor fluyeron a través de él y lo canalizó hacia Draco, deseando que se curara.

Después de un rato, la luz se apagó y Harry se encontró regresando a la normalidad, la impresión del sonido y olor desaparecieron y el inmenso flujo de energía menguó y se agotó. Miró hacia abajo y luego arrancó la camisa ya rasgada de Draco Malfoy para encontrar la carne suave y no arruinada. Apretó contra sí a Draco agradecido.

La voz de Malfoy retumbó de repente en el pecho de Harry.

— Sé que me quieres, Potter, pero este es un lugar terrible para hacer el amor.  
Harry se sintió reír en voz alta. Él soltó a Draco un poco, lo suficiente para echarse hacia atrás y mirar su hermoso rostro.

— ¿Cómo hiciste eso? —preguntó Malfoy seriamente.

— De la misma manera que maté a Voldemort, sólo que al revés —admitió Harry.

— ¿Perdiste tus poderes esta vez?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

— No, creo que he vuelto a la normalidad y Voldemort se ha ido para siempre.

— Es una pena. Disfruté bastante... cuidando de ti.

Harry sonrió con incredulidad.

— ¿En serio?

— Sí —Draco sonrió con picardía — ¿Te das cuenta de que me estás sosteniendo en una forma extremadamente cariñosa?

Harry se sonrojó, pero no parecía que estuviera haciendo algo equivocado después de todo. Levantó una mano para limpiar la sangre de la mejilla sanada del rubio con una caricia suave, y luego deslizó la mano para cepillar el pelo ultra fino de la frente de Malfoy.

— Sí, me doy cuenta de eso.

Se inclinó y besó a Draco. Un pequeño sonido de sorpresa escapó de Malfoy antes de que su mano se moviera hasta el cuello de Harry para acariciarlo. Harry profundizó el beso, maravillándose de que el rubio pudiera sentirse tan condenadamente bien, y el beso le pareció la cosa más normal del mundo.  
Un rato después, se separaron. Ambos estaban respirando con dificultad. Se miraron el uno al otro con asombro mutuo.

— Entonces, ¿qué pasara ahora, Potter? —preguntó Draco en voz baja.

— Bueno, primero tenemos que encontrar un lugar más suave que esta maldita cueva rocosa —sugirió Harry y luego se echó a reír con asombro — ¿Estás ruborizado Draco Malfoy?

— Por supuesto que no. Quise decir después de eso.  
Harry se sintió cada vez más cálido por el comentario, pero era bonito, una especie de hormigueo caliente. Él sonrió.

— Me preguntaba si podrías querer una pareja. Para tu servicio de escolta.

— ¿Quieres decir... tú y yo? ¿Juntos todo el tiempo? ¿Día y noche? —Preguntó Draco, sonando sorprendido.

— Sí. Día y noche —repitió Harry sugestivamente.

Draco se rió entre dientes.

— Puedo vivir con eso. —Él se puso en pie y extendió una mano hacia Harry, quien la tomó. Malfoy lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y empezaron a salir. —Por supuesto, tendrás que aprender a recibir órdenes. Es terrible la manera en que no escuchas.

— Espera, he dicho socio, no siervo —protestó Harry.

— Socio. Siervo. ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

— ¡Hay una diferencia enorme!

— Tal vez para un Gryffindor.

Aún discutiendo, dejaron atrás la cámara oscura.

**FIN**

* * *

**Nota del autor:** Después de haber sumergido el dedo del pie en la piscina del Slash, posteriormente decidí saltar directamente a la parte más profunda y sumergirme para ver si me hundía o podía nadar. Para aquellos que disfrutaron de Draco Escort Service, por favor tengan en cuenta que la próxima historia no será tan dócil. Escasamente. De hecho, me iré sumergiendo en el agua helada. De todos modos, se llamara Draco and Harrys' Escort Service...

* * *

**AVANCES DEL FIC DRACO AND HARRYS´ ESCORT SERVICE:**  
—Voy a salir —espetó. El sintió la sorpresa de Potter.

—Con este tiempo? Odias Londres.

—Necesito un trago —respondió Malfoy, silenciosamente Harry no se atrevió a hablar que había alcohol en el salón y la cocina.

—Draco…

Su mano se congeló en el pomo. Harry nunca lo llamaba así, excepto... salvo en la agonía de la pasión sin sentido. Draco cerró los ojos.

—No te vayas —continuó Harry y el corazón de Draco dio un vuelco lento.

Malfoy le dejó caer bruscamente en la cama y se detuvo para arrancar su propia camisa de un tiron. Sus ojos desafiaron a Harry a levantarse, pero Potter tenía esa mirada semi-acristalada en sus ojos y sus labios estaban entreabiertos, todavía húmedo del beso de Malfoy. Él no iba a ninguna parte. Draco gimió ante la vista y se sentó en la cama, deteniéndose sólo para desgarrar violentamente la camisa de Harry antes de que él presionara su pecho contra el de Potter y tomara los labios de Harry otra vez. Sintió el suspiro de Potter y sintió una punzada de diversión.

* * *

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS A:**

DarkPotterMalfoy, Linne-'Malfoy, The darkness princess, susigabi, AnataYume, shixa, fushiginashoujo, SARAHI, Violet Strawberry, KhrisTB, Scarle, nao.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA A:**  
Ad Nerb, AranaTokashi, CULLENMX, Cookiesgirl, Dora Malena, Enhydris, KhrisTB, KiarahHolmes, Luna Cristal, Mandy MalaFe, Meru-Nyan, Pretoriana,  
Serpens Malfoy, Serpent Noir, TomomiAbyss, Valora74, Violet Strawberry, achan93, asfixia69, elfurio, fushiginashoujo, , iGirasol, sharik21, shisenia, susigabi, tabris990.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR PONER ESTA HISTORIA COMO SU FAVORITA A:**  
AnataYume, LilyMalfoy-Hansy, Luna Cristal, Mandy MalaFe, The darkness princess, , sharik21, susigabi, tabris990, yanaslik

_**NOTA DE TRADUCCIÓN:**__ Muchas gracias por habernos acompañado en este hermoso viaje que hicimos junto a Draco y Harry y que fue todo gracias a Cheryl Dyson por escribirlo para que lo disfrutemos esperamos verlos en la segunda parte de este fic que estará publicada muy pronto..._

_Nos vemos muy pronto_

Grupo de Traducción Las Lagrimas del Fenix


End file.
